Change
by Sailor Astro
Summary: Hiead pushes Ikhny and she decides to make a change in appearence and attitude. An incident pulls them closer together. ** Attempted rape and no plot. My first MK fic. Dislcaimer: I don't own Megami Kouhosei


Change

Sailor Astro

"I can't take this anymore!"

I pushed all her belonging into the ground. The wrenches, screwdrivers, pliers, and all other things scattered on the floor.

I hung my arms over the control table and slid to the floor.

***Flashback***

"Allecto!" Hiead pushed me against the railing of the ProIng hangar. "I do not need someone like you to tell me I have problems. As a repairer you have no right to get in my head. You are nothing but a weak girl who was assigned to repair, nothing more."

I couldn't stand it. His garnet eyes never looked so empty. "Hiead, sir I'm sorry."

Hiead gave my shoulders one last push before letting go of me. "You have 2 choices Allecto. It's don't try to get the least bit close to me or you can change."

"But Hiead sir, I'm your repairer-" He cut me off sharply.

"Yes, you are my repairer and that is what you have to do! I am a candidate destined to be a pilot. If you cause me anymore trouble then trouble is what I will give you. So Allecto, what's it gonna be?"

I looked down to the ground not wanting to look at him. I wanted to be closer to him like all the other repairers but I also want him happy. "I.." I choked. "I don't know."

Hiead turned his back on me. "That's very sad Allecto. You've should a lot more weakness than I thought you had."

***End***

Something inside my mind and heart clicked. I remembered all those times Hiead Gner ignored me and hurt me.

I came down to my knees and my clenched fists in front of me. "Hiead, I choose change. I am not weak. No longer will I be your target for insults."

I quickly gathered the mess I made and trudged to my room. With the door closed and rummaged through the closet. I could remember the instructor saying that all GOA closets have the same clothing as the people who live and work in GOA. 

I found it. It was the uniform the pilot candidates wore. The black tank top with the shorts.

For the first time I left the corners of my mouth turn into a smirk. "How for the hard part."

I went into the bathroom and switched the lights on. Looking up I looked at my reflection. "I will change." I raised the scissors between my fingers and started to carefully cut my hair. It was just as short as all the boys in GOA and some of my bangs I cut to be along the side of my face.

It was hard to give up my hair but I'm doing this for myself. Tomorrow I would have to take the opinions of the fellow repairers. I would have to take the insults of Hiead.

I guess I will see in breakfast tomorrow. I went to my bed with a smirk on my face. No more miss nice girl.

******

6 AM

Perfect. I took a shower and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked so different with my hair shorter.

I slipped the on the male candidate uniform and looked at myself again. "If Hiead wants me to change I might as well be like him."

Walking down the halls for the first time I walked with confidence to the cafeteria. Opening the door, to me, time froze. I found Hiead sitting in his spot by the window looking out into space. I walked to him and sat across from him.

"What do you want?" Funny. Hiead didn't even look to see it was I.

"I've made my decision, Hiead Gner." My voice had the strangest low tone to it.

Hiead turned his head to me. "Allecto?"

"You got it." With my elbows leaned on the table and my palms under my chin, I leaned into his face. "I can't wait till training today."

"What are you doing?" He shot another glare at me. It didn't effect me.

My new appearance seems to increase my confidence. "Why nothing, Hiead sir. Since I surely didn't want to be transferred to some other candidate I wanted to change."

"Ikhny!" Kizna skipped to me. She circled me over and over. "Wow Ikhny, you cut your hair and why are you in the boys uniform?"

I crossed my arms like what Hiead would do. "I've changed. No longer am I just a weak repairer to Hiead Gner. I will be a strong-willed repairer to Hiead Gner. Am I right Hiead sir?"

"….." Nothing came from him. No anger? No slamming fists on the table? Not even crude remarks?

Kizna looked at me. "Oh Ikhny you certainly look so cute with your hair like that. The guys' uniform even looks good on you."

I put my hand in the back of my head. "I really didn't know what to do with it so I just started cutting."

"Hey, is that Ikhny?" Zero's voice seemed to echo throughout the whole cafeteria.

Zero, Clay, Yamagi, and Roose gathered in front of me along with other candidates and a few Pilots.

Instructor Azuma then got his way in front of the other and face to face with me. "Ikhny Allecto, what are you doing?"

I then felt a lump in my throat. Still I felt like I could say anything to Instructor Azuma. "I made my decision to change my appearance and it appears that it increased my self esteem. If you feel it is not proper it would not be aloud for I have already checked the regulations of GOA."

The instructor furrowed his brows and sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing Allecto."

I nodded. "Yes sir. I know completely." I shot a quick look at Hiead.

He kept his eyes on whatever was beyond the cold glass of the window. I managed to get through the crowd and sat beside Hiead.

"Why are you doing this?" Hiead's voice was so low and soft.

"I'm doing this for you," I lied. "You did want me to do this didn't you?"

"You're being smart, Allecto."

"Come now, Hiead. I am your repairer and I have to do what you tell me to," I said in a sly tone of voice. My voice then lowered to a more serious. "Aren't I right? You have always been preaching to you that I have to follow your orders. My new change must assure you that I will do _anything_ you want me to, Head sir."

This new me actually felt fun.

Hiead kept his eyes on the window. "Allecto, at training I expect you to be more efficient and put more effort in what you do than what I have seen before."

"I will."

*****

Instructor Azuma stood in front of everyone who were lined up together. "Ok candidates and repairers, this week will be a somewhat special week. As some of you have heard from the Goddess pilots is that this week is when the candidate and its repairer spend today together. You wake up together, brush your teeth together, go to class together, leave together, eat together, and sleep together until tomorrow."

Zero burst out laughing. "Haha sleep together. How bout it Kizna?"

"Baka." Kizna whacked Zero on the head.

It was perfect. This was a great time to change. I can finally show Hiead that I'm not weak and just a person to repair what he wants.

I looked at Hiead who was behind me. I found that he was already looking at me. I quickly turn around and paid attention to Instructor Azuma.

"Your task is to get along with each other. Dismissed!"

I met up with Hiead as the crowd scattered. As I passed other candidates I felt their eyes on me and tried my best to ignore them.

"Allecto, your job is to make it. At the end of the week I control it and I win." With that Hiead began to leave.

I grabbed his hand before he fully turned around. "Excuse me Hiead sir, but this is a project for the both of us."

Hiead looked at me with total disrespect. "What do you prefer we do, Allecto?"

"I could paint the model and remote control and you control it. I will provide what is needed to assemble the inside while you just put on the protection."

Hiead nodded but looked slightly taken back by what I said. I lowered my shoulders after realizing what I just said.

Zero passed by and I saw him nudge Hiead. "Hey Hiead Gner, you lucky that Ikhny changed in time. Wanna trade repairers?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Zero." Kizna pushed Zero along as she smiled at me.

What made me so different to them? It was just a simple change in appearance. I'm still the same Ikhny Allecto.

"What would you like to do first Hiead?" I asked.

"Find our room," he plainly said. Hiead raised his hand and there was a piece of paper. "These are a list of activities we must fulfill besides the Goddess model."

I looked at the paper from his hand. I only got a chance to see the first too tasks. "Why don't we go find our room first?"

Hiead already directed towards the hallway. "Room 646."

We entered and saw two simple beds beside each other. It looked like the basic living quarters. It even has the window above the head of the beds that look into space.

"Do you mind if I have the bed to the right?" I softly asked.

"No."

I sat down and watched Hiead as he looked through the drawers to make sure clothing was there. My grudge against Hiead lessened for some reason. Instead of feeling low and useless I felt extreme sadness that I couldn't be closer to him.

Tears gathered under my eyes. He would never understand. His one true goal is to become a Goddess pilot. I hated him for that. Look around you Hiead. People need people and people have emotions. If you refuse them, I don't know what you are.

"Allecto."

I stood up. "Hiead?"

"I want these things over with. We must walk around GOA until lunch." Hiead quickly headed toward the door.

"Wait," I whispered to myself.

I walked behind Hiead as we walked through the halls.

"Allecto. Move quickly," Hiead ordered.

I jumped beside him. Even after my change walking beside him in silence made me feel uneasy. "Can we go to the observatory deck?"

"Why do you want to go there?" Hiead's voice sounded bitter.

I puffed my face in anger. "It is a very pretty place. I would like to go there if you don't mind."

Hiead snorted and made our way to the observatory deck. I opened the doors.

It was dark with the shadows of the ceiling from the light of the stars. I skipped to the window and looked at the endless void of darkness.

"If you want, I could push you through that glass."

Hiead was so mean! "That's ok Hiead sir. I'm fine where I am."

"Well hey look. It's the girl from the cafeteria."

I turned around. I saw two boys, probably some older candidates in the 90s.

The taller boy walked up to me. I froze.

"I remember you. That one who Candidate 87 calls a weak tool. You're much cuter than before, ya know." The candidate raised my chin for my eyes to meet his.

His friend then came up behind him. "Hey cutie, ditch 87 and come with a much higher candidate."

I slapped the boy's hand from my face. "I'm sorry but I'm Hiead's repairer."

The tall one looked at me. "Hey, a tough cookie who plays hard to get. I like it."

"Come on Allecto." Hiead took my wrist and we left the observatory.

*****

That felt scary. I hated the feeling of those older candidates harassing me like that. I was glad that Hiead of course got us out of there.

"Come Allecto. Let's get food." His voice was empty as usual.

I went in line behind Hiead and got my lunch. Hiead and I sat at our usual spot by the window.

"Ikhny!" Kizna was calling me. "Ikhny! Want a Popsicle?"

Heh, it was like Kizna to get as much sweets as she can get. "Sure. Thanks Kizna. Can I have cherry?"

She nodded and tossed me one. Lunch looked gross as usual so I'd rather have dessert first. I opened the wrapper and put it in my mouth.

***Hiead POV***

I watched Allecto unwrap her ice cream bar and slid it in her mouth. The red juice already covered her lips and tongue.

I wasn't sure if Allecto knew the message she was sending to all the boys in the lunchroom right now.

Drops of juice dripped down the side of her mouth but her tongue licked it away.

Already one of the passing boys looked at Allecto. Their mouths were drooling. I quickly glared at them.

Allecto's change did change her.

I heard someone called from one of the other tables. Sounded like the repairer Clay Cliff. "Hey Ikhny!"

Ikhny took the Popsicle from her mouth and waved.

What a fool. Her hand slipped and almost dropped her juice pop.

She yelped. "Oh no." Allecto quickly caught the ice cream part with her hands. "Oh it's cold."

The juice dripped over her fingers. She put the juice bar down on her plate.

My eyes watched her more. Allecto licked the juice from her hand.

I watched her tongue collect all the juice from her fingers. This made images in my head, which I didn't want.

"Ohh hey Ikhny Allecto," another passing boy said. This guy must have gotten the wrong idea from Allecto.

"Oh.." Allecto blushed and quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe her face and hands. Allecto got her remaining ice cream and shyly sucked on it.

This made matters worse for me. Her small lips covered the tip of the pop. When she saw that it was melting Allecto licked all the sides of it.

I shook my head and tried to remove the image in my mind.

She saw me shake my head and looked up at me from over her ice pop. "Are you ok, Hiead?" She said as she rose her head.

Allecto's lips were a bright red. That was all I was staring at. "Hurry and finish. I want to end this day."

She nodded and slid the Popsicle in her mouth and took the remaining stick out of her mouth.

I threw away my trash and waited for her to throw hers.

"Ok. I'm ready. What else do we do?" Allecto gave me a cheery smile.

"We help in the infirmary. if there is a patient there now. If not we practice some safety precautions." I tried to keep my voice as steady as I could.

***

"Welcome Ikhny and Hiead," Dr. Rill greeted us.

"Hello," Allecto welcomed.

I turned away. "Hi." I did not like being here again.

"You guys are lucky. No emergency patients today. Since there is nothing I will teach you how to do a regular check-up."

"Uh.." Allecto was silent to say that. 

Dr. Rill appeared to have heard her as well. "Something wrong Ikhny?"

"It is just that I don't like needles."

Dr. Rill chuckled. "Oh don't be silly. It doesn't hurt. Besides all those who come here today will go to the check-up. Hiead will also be the one to perform the checkup."

My brows furrowed together. I have to touch her. Vice Versa.

"You know, Hiead and Ikhny, you two should be lucky that you're paired together," said Dr. Rill.

I did not know why it would be a good thing.

"We're lucky?" Allecto seemed anxious to ask the question.

Dr. Rill nodded. "Yes, very lucky. There has been many accounts where if either the candidate or repairer could sense if the other is in trouble or not. If it is true then those two have a very special connection."

"Humph. Come on. Let's get on with it." Stories like that are just impossible.

Dr. Rill took out what is needed. "Hiead you sit and Ikhny will do your check up."

I cringed. "Very well." I sat on the doctor's bed.

Dr. Rill stood behind Allecto to guide her. I looked up as Allecto. "You do one wrong thing I hurt you."

Her eyes scrunched up in annoyance. It was funny. She looked interesting that way.

"Now, Hiead lift up your shirt and face your back towards Ikhny," Dr. Rill instructed.

I sighed and unzipped the front side of my clothes and removed my shirt. I placed the schedule on the desk as I changed. I felt the cold metal of the stethoscope on my back and shivered. 

"Breathe." This time I knew it was Ikhny's voice.

I took a deep breath in and out.

"Now your chest," said Dr. Rill.

I turned and faced Ikhny. I looked down at her. Her hand was moving unsteadily with the head of the stethoscope. Now I felt the coldness on my chest.

"Breathe."

I breathed deeply.

Allecto still looked at me.

"Ok good," Dr. Rill said. "Now Hiead, I know there is a whole thing with the ear, blood pressure, and mouth test but I'm sure you two are healthy. Ikhny, you may proceed with the blood test." Dr. Rill handed her the pin and blood container.

"Uh hum." Allecto gulped and held the instrument in her hands. 

I held out my hand and wanted her use the pin to prick my finger. Allecto then put the blood container into the wound and saw the blood rise inside.

"Good job Allecto. Now Hiead step down and you do what Ikhny did to you." Dr. Rill moved to the side to gather more supplies.

I put my shirt back on and took the stethoscope from Allecto.

Allecto was already on the bed with her hands clutching the sides of the bed

"Now Allecto, you know what to do."

I turned to Allecto. It would be easier for her if she had her usual uniform.

Allecto shyly nodded and unzipped her shirt. She kept her shirt over her chest as I listened to her back. She at least had her bra on.

"Turn," I said.

I saw her take a deep breath and turned around. Allecto faced away from me and lowered her shirt.

She looked perfect. Her breasts were full and perfect even better than for an average person her age. Allecto's stomach even seemed flat though she was sitting.

I put the stethoscope just above her left breast. I saw her flinch to the touch of the stethoscope.

"Breathe."

Her breath was uneasy. I moved the stethoscope to the right of her chest. Soon afterward I motioned it next to the middle of her chest.

Allecto's face redden. "Are we finished?" Her sentence had small gasps in-between.

"Not yet," I said. "The blood test." I took the pin and blood container.

Allecto turned her head away. Her arm was tense when I held it. I punctured her skin and attempted to pull her arm away. My grip was tight and I held it tighter. Quickly, I collected her blood and handed it to Dr. Rill.

"Very good, Hiead. Give the cottonball to Ikhny to cover her finger."

I opened the clear bottle and caught the soft, white cotton in my hand. When turned to Allecto she was just zippering up her black shirt.

"Thank you." Allecto took the cottonball and pressed it on her finger.

"Let's go Allecto."

"Yes, Hiead sir," she replied.

I guess she didn't change her habit of calling me 'sir'. I walked out the corridor.

"Hey Hiead! Ikhny!" 

Crap. It was Zero and Kizna.

"Ikhny, you're face is so flushed." Kizna spoke.

"Heh, it's nothing really," replied Allecto.

Zero made his way through us. "I think more than nothing happened here."

I took Allecto's hand. "Come Allecto." I charged through Kizna and Zero.

"Bye Zero. Bye Kizna. See you later." Allecto waved and followed me through the hallway.

***

"Hiead?"

I replied nothing.

"Hiead."

Stop.

"Hiead!?"

I turned around to face her. "What is it!?"

The edge of her mouth moved into an angry frown. "I just wanted to know where we were going."

We were already close to our room. I had forgotten that I left our schedule on Dr. Rill's desk.

"I'll go get it. Dinner is probably next so you'd might as well head for the cafeteria. Ok?" Allecto still had that same smile.

I nodded and turned a corner as she went back the way we came from.

*** IKHNY'S POV ***

I skipped back to Dr. Rill's office and got our schedule. I looked at it and I was right. Dinner was next.

After that I walked directly to the cafeteria.

Today has been going well. The checkup was a bit embarrassing.

"Well, look who it is."

"Yeah, I remember this cutie. This the one met at the observatory."

It was the two creeps. I clenched my fist with nervousness while I had the paper still in my hand.

The two older candidates came from a corner and circled me like vultures. "What do you want?" I said bitterly.

The tallest one looked at his companion. "Well look at that Ryoi, the girl is even trying to sound like a guy."

His friend chuckled. "Yeah, she tried looking like a guy but just seems to look even cuter. Don't you agreed, honey?" He put his hand under my chin and raised my face.

I slapped his hand away. "What the hell are you doing you freak!? Keep you hands off me!"

The tall one grabbed my arms from behind me. "Ryoi, now!"

"Good job, Kaiyin." The other candidate pulled me and himself up against the wall.

The one behind me started to unzipped my shirt.

I threw my self everywhere. "Let me go! Stop!"

The one I guess is Ryoi started to roughly kiss me. Kaiyin pulled my shirt down to my arms. He then sucked my neck and touched my breast.

It was disgusting. A stranger's tongue in my mouth. Two horrible people touching me.

One of them was now pulling at the rim of my shorts. I couldn't stand it.

"Stop it! Leave me alone! Don't! HIEAD!!"

****

*** HIEAD POV ***

"Allecto." My back stiffened. My stomach twisted and my throat had a lump in it. Something was wrong.

I stood from my seat in the cafeteria. I quickly rushed out and looked for Allecto.

"Ahh! Stop! Let me go! No!"

"Come on, honey, don't you like it?"

"Yeah, you're lucky you're getting this."

Allecto. I peered behind the corner.

She was pinned between the two candidates we met at the observatory. Those bastards.

I charged toward them and punched both of them. They let go of Allecto and she steadily descended to the floor shaken but looked at me. "Hiead."

"What the hell were you doing with my repairer!?" My face darkened with so much anger.

One of them stood up while wiping saliva from his mouth. The other guy joined him.

"Hey, easy. We were just playing. We didn't do anything to your repairer."

"Yeah! Honest."

I felt the ends of my hair raise. It must have been my EX. "If you touch Allecto again you'll be sorry."

The two candidates stumbled as they ran away. I watched them run in disgust.

Allecto stood up and walked to me. "I'm sorry, Hiead."

I placed my hands on her shoulders unsteadily. I ignored what she said. "Did they do anything to you?"

She shook her head. "No, only managed to take my clothes off." Allecto had her arms wrapped protectively around her waist. "I'm fine Hiead. I just need to rest. But please, don't tell anyone about this especially Instructor Azuma. I want to keep my appearance and he'll make me change for sure."

I didn't understand. She must have changed not because of me but because she wanted to prove herself to me. "Fix yourself and come with me."

"Uh hm." Allecto zippered up her shirt and tightened her shorts.

I couldn't help but admire how strong she was being. After almost being raped by two disgraceful candidates and trying to act as if it was nothing. But still, I had to keep my coldness and pride.

She finished and looked up at me. Her eyes were puffy and pink still with her happy grin. "Come."

I led her to a recreation room where candidates and employees stay to refresh themselves. It had cool waterfalls and steamy hot springs.

"What are we doing here?"

"Go to one of the waterfalls and cool off." I didn't know what I was doing. Today has been very mixed up and I couldn't think straight.

Allecto slowly walked to the nearest artificial waterfall. She looked at me with flushed cheeks. "What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll go into one of the hot springs to think." I timidly looked at her.

"Oh ok." Allecto gradually stripped herself from her clothes and stepped into the rushing water.

I turned away and headed for one of the springs. I too removed my clothes and sunk into the hot water. I closed my eyes and hung my head back of the edge of the spring.

I felt so tired. Today was supposed to be a simple one where all we do is spend time with our repairers. What I don't understand is how I knew about Allecto being in trouble. Maybe Dr. Rill was right when she said that there is a special bond between the candidate and their repairer.

I lowered my head into the boiling water. The image of the new Ikhny Allecto appeared in my head.

"Allecto." I turned around and saw the area where Allecto is in. She sat on a large rock and let the water flow through her bare body. For the first time I looked through her weakness and how vulnerable she was and saw her beauty. All she needed was a change in appearance and attitude and she was wonderful.

****

*** IKHNY POV ***

I hugged my legs against my chest. I felt Hiead looking at me. Why was I going to let that accident change what I begun. I still needed to prove myself to Hiead.

I gulped and stood up. The water was still falling on my head and shoulders. I walked to the hot spring where Hiead was in.

"Allecto, what did I tell you? Cool off a bit there."

"No," I replied sternly. I stepped into the hot water and stood in front of him. I took a deep breath. I still need to prove that I am not weak, gullible, and taken in for a tool just because I'm a repairer."

"What is your point?" I saw the smallest amount of a blush on Hiead's cheeks. Maybe it's still working.

I kneeled with his legs between mine. "Don't take me too likely. I still have control in what I want to do."

"You should watch what you are saying Allecto."

I placed my hand at the edge of the pond and leaned my face into his quickly. "I have another name besides Allecto. It's Ikhny. Do not forget who repairs what you need."

Hiead put his hand on my neck and he raised his head to mine. Our faces were not too far apart. "This new attitude is very amusing, you know that?"

I froze. My brows furrowed and I put my hands at the sides of his face and I kissed him. I let my body descend to meet his warm skin.

To my surprise I felt his hands on my hips and let me sit upon his lap. My face was bright red. "Hiead?"

"Shh.." He pulled me in closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

****

I LOVE YOU


End file.
